


Monster High

by sassycasassbutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, like super slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycasassbutt/pseuds/sassycasassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't expect to get his mother's 'gift', but when he sets himself on fire it is clear that he needs to enroll in different-preferably supernatural-high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY UPDATED.
> 
> It has changed a bit, I cut out a lot of crap that I was embarrassed I had written. It was a messy and childish. So hopefully my writing skills have improve and you like the new direction that I am taking this. 
> 
> I also want to say that I am taking down chapters 2 & 3 so that people don't read a head on stuff that might no longer be in the story. 
> 
> I'm currently on my reading week so hopefully I can fix 2 & 3 and even add a fourth chapter to this story.

"Come on, isn't this just a little extreme! I don't even remember there being any smoke! It can't be as bad as they say!" Stiles told the Sheriff. He was trying to use his hands to help tell his side of the story, but it was no use, he was cuffed and being dragged to the back of the Sheriff's cruiser by the collar of his shirt.

To say that is was the first time that Stiles was put into the back of a police car would be such a blunt lie.

Once the Sheriff got settled in the front seat, he paused to look out the window, and let out a sigh that seemed to say he very much rather be eating the homemade spinach and avocado dip that was no doubt still in the fridge at the station.

" _Stiles_." Sheriff Stilinski said his name like it weighed more than the Titanic.

Stiles shifted in his seat; he opened his mouth to try and defend himself more, but caught the eyes of his dad in the rear-view mirror. Thinking it was probably better to just shut the fuck up, Stiles closed his mouth with a click. The drive wasn't long, and Stiles was more than relieved when noticing that they were headed to his house instead of the police station.

But then Stiles was quickly filled with a new horror when he saw that a blue jeep was parked in the drive way.

He started to plea "Dad-John- _Sheriff Stilinski_! Come on, we should be rational adults here! I shouldn’t be above the law; in fact, I think I much rather spend a night in jail with old Joe Thompson. You know, you are always telling me about how people can't sleep on the beds at the station; I could totally test that theory. I can sleep anywh-"

"Stiles, she already knows." John said with a heavy tone of irritation.

The Sheriff flinched just a little at hearing his own voice, since he always had a special type of patience for his son, but today his limits were already pushed to the edge.

Stiles slumped back into the seat, reminding himself that he has to breathe, forcing air into his tighten chest. The events of the day flooded back into his head, but he tired to convince himself that it couldn't honestly be all bad, that the repercussions at home couldn't nearly be as bad as the ones the county and the school have given him.

“Come on, let me help you out so I can take those things off.” John suddenly was beside Stiles, holding the door open and waiting for him.

Stiles, being all long limbs and the car being so cramped, was glad that his dad didn't hate him enough to watch him try and get out of the police car while his hands where still cuffed behind him.

Once out of the car, John turned his son around so that he could undo the handcuffs. The second they were off Stiles was rubbing his wrists and mumbling about they were probably going to be bruised now.

Before they even make it up the pathway, the front door swings open and the two men can see the small frame of a woman.

The woman currently has her dark rich hair down past her shoulders, and in the sun light you can see the moles scattered across her pale skin, a wonder since she always outside painting or tending the garden. Though she is short, not even 5"3, she is carries herself with effortless confidence, and a knowing look that makes you feel she can hand you your ass on a silver platter. Right now there is a hint of a smirk plays across her full lips.

No matter how hard Stiles tries he can't deny looking into her eyes, the same eyes he often sees in the mirror. They both share the same whiskey brown colour that bleeds out of their pupils and mixes with a richer brown in the outer rim. He expects there to be some kind of angry in those eyes, but instead there is a glee along with smugness and amusement.

"Did you really burn off your own shirt?" Claudia Stilinski said in a light awe filled voice. She watched Stiles try to make himself smaller; hunching in his shoulders and ducking his head. She wanted an answer, but once she saw that Stiles ears were a pretty shade of pink she decided to at least step out of doorway so that her son and husband could enter the house.

"Come on Stiles, I want to know if I got the PG version and more clothes were actually burnt to a crisp." Stiles groaned at his mother's questions, because of course she would want to make sure that he is completely traumatized by the whole event.

Stiles couldn’t decide if the delightful tone was any better than the rage he had prepared himself for.

Stiles, being the dramatic that he is, sighed-"No mother, I at least have some dignity left, well as much dignity as someone can have after this.”. Stiles had walked toward the staircase during this and turned around with his hands clenched over his heart, his eyes big and sad.

As if his mom would actually take pity on him and just drop the discussion.

Claudia’s eyes softened, just a little tiny bit though, as she walked up to him. “You know; I don’t think you know how happy I am to just hear that my beautiful little honeybee got all my good genetics.” She said well placing a hand on Stiles cheek.

Stiles rolled his eye but leaned into his mother touch. “Oh yeah, really great genetics you gave me ma. _FIRE,_ that’s what I got stuck with. You-you get to do cool things with rocks and soil, and I have the ability to catch on FIRE. So yeah I’m sorry that I’m not about to fall to my knees and kiss your feet out of happiness for these amazing genetics.”

It was Claudia’s turn to roll her eyes, and gave his head a shove with the hand that was already on his face.

Stepping away from her son, and turning to head to the kitchen she said “You should go up stairs and have a shower. But don’t be too long, dinner is going to be about 30 minutes and for reason I thought I’d make your favourite.”

Once Stiles heard that he went up the stairs taking two at a time. He knew all too well that if he said anything sarcastic, he would be eating the tofu and veggie version of pierogis, sausage, and sauerkraut along with his dad. And that just isn’t a thing that can happen today.

When Stiles made it to the washroom he immediately turned on the hot water for the shower, only to hesitate a little on whether or not to have a bath instead. He decided that he deserved a nice hot bath and turned the knob back down for the bathtub tap, he twisted in the plug and then when to the bathroom closet to find on of his mother’s lavender bath bombs.  

Stiles tried to keep his mind off of today’s events while he dropped the bath bomb in the tub and when stripped off the department hoodie that his dad had given him. He didn’t want to think about how this has changed his whole life forever, nor did he want to replay the look on his father’s face when he found Stiles sitting outside of the principal’s office, and he absolutely didn’t want to think about the look on James’ face once he realized that it was Stiles who hurt him. But those where the exact things that were running through his mind as he stepped into the tub of burning hot water.

 

* * *

 

“Claudia, I’m not saying that Stiles being an elementalist is a bad thing, I’m saying the damage of public property and the charges that the school wants to press against him are a bad thing.” John sternly said to his wife, who was standing at the stove flipping pierogis in the pan.

“I can’t believe that, you know I’m going to go down there myself and have a nice chat with Mr. Crowe. He can’t just press charges against Stiles-” Claudia put up the tongs she had her hand to stop her husband from interrupting her “-Stiles didn’t even know he had this ability. It was an accident John, and I won’t standby and let them push my baby around.”

The Sheriff couldn’t help but smile at his wife determination. Anyone that knew Claudia would tell you that she was a complete stickler towards everyone, except Stiles. John knows too well that she would fight any battle that concerns their son, he still remembers the days that she spent preparing to talk to the elementary school board about how they needed to change, or add to, their learning curriculum so that children who have ADHD can keep up and excel in the classroom.

She won then and she will probably win now.

Claudia turned back around to the food on the stove, and when she did John moved towards her.

“Stop with that soft loving smile of yours. You know you are the Sheriff of this town, you could try to push Mr. Crowe around. Bet he has a few dark secrets on his record that you could find out about.”

“Mhmm.” John hummed well putting his arms around Claudia’s small waist and putting his head on her shoulder. “You know, I pride myself in being a fair man, and blackmail doesn’t seem like the morally right thing to do in this case.” He said well eyeing up the sausages-the real ones not the weird tofu ones that were cooking in the pan beside it.

“Well I’ll make you this deal then, if you happen to find even a speck of dirt in Mr. Crowe’s files. Then maybe you might bring them home and put them on the dinning room table that you turned into your desk? Maybe forget they’re there for a day or so. And if that happens, then maybe while Stiles is gone to the Academy you can have some real meat more often than once a month.” Claudia said this off-handily, as if her offer wasn’t life changing.

John had pulled his head away a little bit, to get a better look at his wife’s face, trying to gage just how serious she was.

“How often is more often?” His voice was laced with skepticism as he asked.

“Maybe a bi-weekly basis, weekly basis if the dirt is really good. Though don’t think it will steak and pork, it could be a ham and turkey sandwich for lunch or bits of ham in an omelet.” John could tell that the way Claudia said, she had this offer planned for a long time.

But he wasn’t about to point that out or even pretend that he was going to think about his answer.

“Deal, I have to go into work later tonight to finish the few files I was about to close before I was called to the school, but I might just bring some of them home instead.” John wasn’t able to keep his voice as nonchalant as he wanted to, but he didn’t care because whether or not he thought it was morally right, he will be looking into every file of Arthur Crowe trying to find something good enough for Claudia.

  “You have to go to work tonight?” A voice said behind both of them.

The voice for some reason didn’t sound as lively as usual, in fact it brought John back to a little boy who was barely nine years old asking if his mommy was ever going to come out of the hospital.

John decided right there, because he never wanted to hear his son’s voice that lost and broken, that he couldn’t go to the station, not matter how much meat was at stake. He also unconsciously moved away from his wife and towards his son.  

“I was thinking about it, but I realized I could easily just go into work a little earlier tomorrow morning. Besides tonight we are going to have to talk about the Academy and about what happened today” John said this softly, as he put his hand of his son’s shoulder and squeezed a little.

The noise that came out of Stiles can only somewhat be called a tired groan. He looked at John with the saddest eyes.

“You know, please go to work, if that means we don’t have to talk and we can at least for the rest of today pretend that nothing happened and nothing changed then please, please leave right now.” Stiles pleaded.

 John snorted and dropped his hand, because Stiles favourite thing to do when a situation got tough was to just pretend nothing happened and ignore everything.

“Honeybee, go set the table, dinner is about ready to be served and we can’t eat off the tabletop.” Claudia said this so that John couldn’t go into a lecture about how Stiles has to accept and face things. Since it is a lecture that Stiles gets at least once a month.

Stiles mumbled something under his breath while going to the cabinet and taking out three plates, actually he was still mumbling while he gathered tableware and walked out towards the dinning room table.

Claudia sighed, drawing John’s attention back to her.

“I can’t believe it people say it’s me who is the bigger softie toward our son, like in all honesty John, I feel like you would do everything I do to protect him if you didn’t have me around to do all the dirty work.” Claudia spoke this with an absolute certainty.

John went over to his wife, who was putting the food from their pans to plates.

As he took the two plates that had the sauerkraut and pierogis on them John told his wife “But you look way sexier than I do when doing dirty work. You get this little spark in your eye when you know you are about to crush someone’s soul, it’s one of the reasons I decided to marry you.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner was blissfully silent, but Stiles knew it would all come crashing down once everyone was done eating. So naturally, Stiles tries to take as long as humanly possible to eat.

That didn’t last long because his mom told him that she isn’t reheated his food when he decided it tastes too cold to be any good.

Next he tired to leave as his parents cleaned up the table. But his dad told him that he better just be going to the washroom and coming right back. To which Stiles went to the main floor bathroom just to avoid things a little longer.

 He listened to his parents washing up the dish and waited until he heard them walk back in the dinning room. Stiles leaned his forehead on the door, trying to convince himself that he can totally be an adult and just deal with this. His hand was on the door knob, but he couldn’t get himself to physically open the door, until he did.

He was a little dumbfounded when he realized he had opened the door, he didn’t remember making the actual conscience decision, just the mantra of “you can do this” in his head.

He took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway.

Stiles could see that his parents were already sitting that the table, his dad at the head and his mother on the other side, making it so she was across from Stiles.

"Honeybee, come sit please. Talk me through what happened in the library today." his mother said softly, not a hint of judgment in her voice.

Stiles took another shaky breath as he took the seat across from his mother. He didn’t know why this was so hard to talk about, just that it was. He was already picking at his nails and his legs were bouncing up and down. He blamed it on the ADHD.

"It was on my free period, right after having math with Miss. Anderson, and god damn, is she pregnant. Like she is apparently only 6 and a half months, but if that's true than she has to have triplets or some thing in her because she is about to explode babies all over th-"

"Stiles, as much as I want to hear about exploding babies, I would actually like to hear about the actually lead up to you catching on fire?"

“Oh right, well I guess I felt hot- like a flush that covers my skin. James had said I was burning up, like I had a fever. I didn’t - I don’t know why I just brushed it off, I should have realized what was happening to me. Like thinking back to it- the slow build up and the odd things that have been happening to me within the past few months. I shouldn't have ignored it."

"Wait, what types of things have been happening to you the past few months?" John asked with somewhat of a shocked voice.

"Ah, well just a few minor things really, nothing that really screamed "YOU CAN HARNESS THE POWER OF FIRE"-no, no it was small things, like I would accidentally touch a hot frying pan, and not burn. I probably blew out a few candles that I thought the wind had done. There is so many little burn marks in my blankets and pillows-”   

"Burn marks? Really Stiles? That didn't turn on any lights in your head?" His dad stated thick with sarcasm.

Stiles huff a sigh. 

“I guess I did know, like deep down, but I just wanted so badly to deny it. I don’t want to have to go away to the Academy, even though we have talked a million times about it, once I was 16, I figured it was never going to happen. I was going into this school year with like confidence I was going to be there until the end.” Stiles said the last part quietly, because he knew that it didn’t matter now the promises he made to James to be in the school play or being his date for every dance, because those are things that are no longer going to be able to happen.

“Stiles, I know that this is going to be hard, to uproot your life, but the Academy will help you to control your powers, so that things like today won’t be able to happen again. I know the last thing you want to do is hurt people, especially those who you are really close with. Learning how to control this, it will be completely different than how I have learned. I hope you know that if I could, I would keep you at home and teach you, but we are two very different elementalists.” Claudia said this so earnestly, making Stiles feel like she actually means it, which of course she does since she would never lie to him.

“I get that, it’s just, I like it so much here. I have James, and my grades are great, and I had so many things planned, things I finally let myself plan, and it just all got ripped away from me in a matter of minutes.” Stiles said this in a really shaky voice, he could feel his eyes starting to burn. He hasn’t let himself cry over all the losses yet.

His dad’s hand grabbed his on the table, making him jump a little.

"Son, you know none of your plans have actually changed," the Sheriff held up his hand to stop Stiles protests, pausing a second before continuing. "I know you think that going to a different school is some how the end of your life here, but it isn’t, you can come home on weekends to visit us, or James, or any other friends. You can still do the things you planned, and you even get to add more things to the list” John spoke this to Stiles with such confidence, that it made Stiles a little hopeful for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know-this is just more fluff and background that I feel is needed before we get into the shitshow of what will be Mr. Franklin's Academy.
> 
> aka, this is Stiles having to say an important goodbye.

Stiles woke up completely exhausted from the talk he had with his parents the night before.

They ended up talking for hours about how weekends would work, and Stiles getting his mom jeep so that he could drive himself – though he won't be getting Roscoe until the next time he comes home. They talked about how his mom was going to call the Academy in the morning so that he could start school by Monday. It was pretty overwhelming but it calmed Stiles a lot knowing that there was a plan.

Stiles round over in his bed to check on his phone, he hadn’t heard from James since yesterday and Stiles was freaking out about the silence.

But there is was. A message from James.

 **Jamiekins:** We totally need to talk about everything, if you could come to my house at midnight tonight? Don’t forget your key, the back door will be locked.

To say that Stiles was worried about what James wanted to talk about was a complete understatement. He had known James since kindergarten; they have been friends since the time Stiles’ dad came in to pick him up from school in his deputy uniform. James always wanted to be a cop so he clung to Stiles asking him more questions than Stiles had answers for.

That was actually what made them such great friends, the fact that they could both out talk the other depending on the day, though Stiles rarely had an off day.

Stiles laid in bed and thought about the first time James kissed him.

They were watching the latest Mad Max movie at the drive inn, and of course Stiles was making comments about how it seemed like almost an art movie, with the opening scenes not having much dialog and shot from different angles, and of course he talked about how nice it is to see Tom Hardy without a mask over his face.

He could tell James wanted him to be quite but he was never good with the whole brain to mouth filter. So instead of asking Stiles nicely to shut up, he grabbed Stiles face and kissed him. Stiles had been too shocked to do anything, and when James pulled away he had a smug look on his face and Stiles just sat there with his mouth open and not being able to form the sentences that he needed.

That was almost five glorious months ago. And they were some of Stiles favourite months, because of all the shared moments.

His birthday was the real turning point in their relationship. Though they hadn’t defined their relationship, since they didn’t need to. It was just like leveling up; it was natural to move from best friends to best friends-that-kissed-and-messed-around. But his birthday changed that, he and James lost their virginities together that night after James asked to be boyfriends so Stiles could come to his family 4th of July party.

Stiles knew that if he kept thinking about that night he would have to jerk off, and he didn’t want to do that when he doesn’t even know if him and James were still going to be together.

Stiles already accepted that fact that James is probably going to break up with him. That he was probably going to take the house key and tell Stiles that he never wants to see him again.

And there goes the boner problem. Stiles groaned into his pillow and grabbed more of his blankets to cover himself with-to cover his face with.

He knew that he should at least text James back, but he didn’t have the heart. Stiles knew that for the next 13 hours he will probably going to be in denial of the whole thing and try to convince himself that James will be just as understanding as his mom was yesterday.

Stiles sighed because he knew that the best way to pass most of these hours was to try and fall asleep again.

The plus side to sleeping is that Stiles barely ever dreamed, and if he did he never remember the main point of the dream, meaning there was no way he could get his heart broken in his sleep.

So with that thought in his head, Stiles started going through the periodic table to help himself drift back to sleep.

* * *

 

It was 11:47 p.m. and Stiles was freaking out because he still didn’t know if he should just pack all of James things or hope that he still wants it all here.

He had it all in a pile on his desk, and he has just been staring at it for the past 30 minutes. The pile wasn’t that big, but it felt like it consists of everything that was Stiles & James. There were some video games, clothes, even some school textbooks. Those were just the things he was willing to give back; he didn’t know the etiquette of giving things back, like could he keep James’ lacrosse jacket and the stuffed kitten that James won for him at the summer fair?

It was 11:53 p.m. and Stiles was still staring at the pile when a light knock on his window made him jumped.   

The window was already beginning to slide up, Stiles never locked it so that it was easier for him to sneak back into, and Stiles could see a hand that was wrapped in bandages grabbing the edge of the windowsill.

Stiles sprung up from his computer chair and went to window to help pull James in.

“Jesus fucking Christ James, you didn’t have to climb threw my window! Your hands they mus-”

Stiles’ hushed rant was cut off by James lips clashing into his. It was a frantic kiss, one that was greedy and messy. Stiles was a little taller so he had this head tilted down and his hands were holding onto James’s jacket so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

James pulled away, taking in a deep breath and smiling at Stiles with both his mouth and eyes.

“I fucking knew you’d be freaking out too much to come to my house, and I didn’t want to be woken up at 3:30 in the morning when you finally decided to bring your cute little ass to my bed, so I decided to just let myself in.”

Stiles was surprised at how James was acting, not the flirting, well okay half of it was the flirting. But he was shocked that James was flirting in the first place. He was expecting heartbreak, not the same type of talk that started all of this in the first place.

Stiles was speechless right now, his brain still restarting from this unexpected situation.

James’ smile just got bigger as he laced his fingers- with the one hand that wasn’t bandaged- into Stiles hair and dragged him down into another kiss. This one was slower, more meaningful, but it was probably just James letting Stiles brain catch up with what happened ten seconds ago.

This time when James pulled away it was to take off his shirt, which when did he take off his jacket? But Stiles had other thoughts on his mind as he drank in all the dark skin and muscles that was in front of him. James didn’t have a chiseled body, but he was first line on the lacrosse team and kept fit enough.

Stiles attention though quickly moved to the white wrapping that was protecting James hands. It wasn’t hard to notice since it contrasted so much against his skin. He almost didn’t notice the discolouration that went up that arm, but he did and Stiles immediately filled with more remorse. He had to take a step way and put up a hand.

“James- I can’t, I hurt you.”

“Babe, it’s barely anything. In a couple weeks it will be completely healed, but till then I do except you to help when something gets too hard for me.”

 Stiles huffed a laugh.

“James, shit. This would have been easier if you decided to hate me.”

“I could never hate yo-”

“But you will, James I’m leaving in like 16 hours to go to Mister Franklin’s Academy for the Supernaturally Gifted.”

“You mean you, Stiles Stilinski, are going to Monster Frankenstein’s School for the Scary? Don’t they just take in like werewolves and wendigoes; you know the type of things that actually wants to kill people? Wait-16 hours?”

James’ face completely dropped when he processed that by this time tomorrow Stiles won’t be just a block away. Stiles watched as so many emotions crossed his face, sadness, denial, angry, and then something fake; a flimsy mask of happiness. Something that Stiles didn’t like seeing on his best friend. James, who was still shirtless, stepped closer to Stiles and Stiles couldn’t make himself to move away this time.

“Well, 16 hours gives me a lot of time to make sure you have something to remember me by.”

“James, this isn’t goodbye, hell I’ll be home at least twice a month.”

“I know you will, but we won’t stay together, we both know we’d suck at the long distance thing. The best part about us was our routine and how we were just a block away. Like I just, I already know that a pretty boy like you will end up being the apple of someone else’s eye, and I don’t want to compete with that.” James said this while brushing one of his ridiculously soft fingers across Stiles lips.

Stiles was about to protest, to tell him that there was never any competition but the fight went out of him when the shorter boy’s body was pressed against him. Before he could think about whether or not this was the healthiest thing to do to end a relationship, Stiles was already going in for a long deep kiss. It was a desperate kiss, one that James greedily reciprocated and deepened while moving themselves to the bed.

James didn’t stop kissing Stiles, not even when they both awkwardly fell onto the bed. James straddled Stiles, who had a much narrower waist and tried to take off Stiles sweater, but soon it was apparent the injured hand wasn’t as mobile as he said it was.

Stiles put a hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder, halting his attempts. Stiles sat up a little, using the hand that wasn’t on James to keep himself propped up. Stiles didn’t want to look into the deep brown eyes that he knew were trying to communicate questions that full lips were too scared to ask.

Instead Stiles pushed the body that was on top of him, so that James would move to be beside him instead.

Stiles could feel bandages instead of the soft hand he was so use try to grab his side. That didn’t stop Stiles rolling out of the bed and quickly taking off his sweater as he moved to turn off his light.

Neither of them talked as Stiles stripped out of his pants and crawl back into the bed, which he was happy to see that James got the idea that they will be under the covers.

“Let me help” Stiles whispered as he reached to help James shove down his pants. Once completely settled in bed, Stiles consumed James, wrapping long limbs around firm muscles. Soft pink lips kissed apologies along the collar bone of the athlete, and long nibbled fingers rubbed and massaged any skin it could reach.

* * *

Something was wiggling against the front of Stiles’ body; to make it stop he pulled the source tighter against himself to make it stop.  Stiles was calm and relaxed against warm soft sheets and whatever he had his arms wrapped around was firm and warm. He hummed sleepily and went lax against the firmness.

Once he did though, the wiggling began again.

“M'top” he grumbled, his lips brushing lightly against something, tickling him.

“Stiles let me go.” A soft voice whispered.

The voice sounded familiar – Oh right, James, Stiles was remembering that he spent the night. Fuck, he spent the night! Oh god, oh god, oh god! Stiles sat up quickly, pushing James’ away and making him fall off the bed with a loud thud.

“Jesus Christ, Stiles!” James had all but one leg on the ground. The leg that was still on the bed was tangled up in bed sheets that were also wrapped around Stiles. He looked awkward with his naked body halfway on the ground. Like very naked body.

Stiles could feel the tips of his ears burn when he noticed just how much skin he could see. He was completely speechless as he just stared at semi-hard on that was laying against James’ black smooth skin.

“Hey, here’s a funny idea, how about you help the naked injured guy instead of just staring at his cock.”

Stiles blushed more and looked at James face, which it seemed was scrunched up in pain. That’s when Stiles realized he must have landed on his burned hand or hit it off something.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. Here, just like let me-” Stiles said as he untangled the sheets and freed James’ leg.

Stiles was about get out of bed so that he could actually help the shorter boy up from the ground when there came a soft knocking on the door immediately followed by the door opening and his mother voice asking, “Stiles what was the noise, are you alri-”

“INDECENT!” Stiles yelled shocked that his mom was even home.

Stiles, who was just a mess of limbs this early in the morning, grabbed his pillow and tossed it at James. Thinking that James would be able to cover himself up, and Stiles himself pulled the sheets over himself.

Doing that though made James reflexively try to catch it with his injured hand. Which made him groan in pain, and not it wasn’t a very quiet groan either.

“Stiles. Is James indecent in there with you?” She asked this calmly, so calmly that Stiles actually flinched because it was the type of calm that comes from a person who is asking a question that they don’t actually care for the answer because they are going to kill you anyway.

Stiles was just panicking, opening his mouth to speak but not actually able to say anything.

“Yes Miss. Stilinski, I am here, and just a bit little on the indecent side.” James said this painfully.

Which really makes his voice sound so wrong.

“You both have 5 minutes to get dressed and get your asses downstairs.”

“Yes ma’am” and “Oh okay, yeah sure 5 minutes” were the replies from the two boys.

Stiles watched his door close with a quick thud and finally turned to James when he noticed some movement in the corner of his eye.

Stiles could tell by how tense James was that he wasn’t comfortable with anything that just happen and already had on his boxers and was searching for something in the pockets of his jacket.

“Did, did you need a hand?” Stiles asked sheepishly.

“No- I just, fuck, need to find the pain pills the docs gave me. I am waaay past taking them and my hand is just throbbing right now.”

Stiles felt sick.

“Oh god, James, I shoul-”

“Stiles stop thinking. Stop placing all the blame on yourself. And stop looking like I just killed your fucking puppy.”

Stiles looked away from James when he said that, he played with the sheets that were still pulled up on his lap. Stiles actually hadn’t gotten up from his spot in bed and as of right now he doesn’t ever want to. 

Stiles had no idea what he was thinking about-he just had the tendency of having thinking about nothing and everything without actually realizing how much time passes.

He was brought out of his head when a light hand rested upon his shoulder, it was James soft hand and it was massaging Stiles’ boney shoulder. Stiles almost didn’t want to look up at him, because he knew that this is basically their goodbye-which even too Stiles sounds so fucking dramatic, but he couldn’t help but feel like this was the end of something great. He also knew that a good amount of time had to have passed for James to be fully dressed in his condition. 

Stiles was finally able to look up, right after he took a deep breath, and saw that James eyes weren’t really focused on him, that he was looking at his face but not in his eyes.

But once they finally made eye contact, James seemed to try and look for something and Stiles could physically see the moment when those dark umber eyes got a little darker and James' smile grew a little more in it's fakeness. Stiles obviously wasn't giving off any hopeful vibes right now, and James' seemed to act like he just found out how doomed they really are.

“I’ll see you later Stiles, text if you get bored or call if you have something exciting to tell me, and don’t be a stranger when you come home.” James dropped his hand and Stiles couldn’t-didn’t have it in him to say anything as he watched James walk out his bedroom door.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be coming in a week!
> 
> I already have a bit of it ready, and I'm just going to tell you now, that this whole thing isn't just going to be from Stiles' point of view, the next chapter will be how Derek's day is going. That way I don't-I mean you the readers, don't get bored with just a one sided story.


End file.
